tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Knows Best
Emily Knows Best is the seventeenth episode of the ninth season. Plot Emily takes visitors to the ruined castle, where a queen once lived. Emily wishes to be a queen, as queens tell everyone what to do. She decides to visit Toby and Percy in the shunting yard, just down the line from the castle whilst waiting for the visitors to explore the castle. Toby and Percy are waiting to take away some trucks, and Emily decides to play a game by being "Queen for the Day". But, Toby thinks that Emily's idea is silly, as she needs to be clever and know the right thing to do. Before leaving with his trucks, Toby tells Percy, if he needs help, to wait until he comes back. Not long after Toby departs, Percy is struggling to move his line of trucks. This gives Emily the perfect chance to prove that she knows best; she tells Percy to take his trucks along her track, which he does. However, Emily soon hears a crash in the distance and goes to investigate. Emily realises that by telling Percy to go on her track, he had crashed into Mavis who was on the same line. Then Toby crashes into the wreckage too, and Emily knows that she isn't as clever as she thought. With Toby's advice, Emily gets the stationmaster at Maithwaite to call for help. Soon, Percy and Toby are back on the rails, though Toby's front cowcatcher is badly damaged. The Fat Controller is upset with Emily for causing trouble, but Emily has learned her lesson; from now on, she'll leave the "knowing the right thing" job to Toby. Characters * Percy * Toby * Emily * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) Locations * Castle Loch * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Maithwaite * Shunting Yards Trivia * Stock footage from Calling All Engines! is used. * This is the first time the camera is shaken to simulate an accident scene. * The truck's leader was wearing Toad's faces. * In Hungary, this episode is called "Emily Knows Everything". Goofs * When Emily leaves Maithwaite her back wheel doesn't move. * The front truck's eyes are already shut before there is any thought of crashing into Mavis. * The leading trucks' face changes size. * When we see that Toby derailed, it seems illogical he ended up in that position. * A brakevan should have been added to Percy's train. * Because stock footage is used, the Sodor Suspension Bridge is rusty. Gallery File:EmilyKnowsBesttitltecard.png|Title card File:EmilyKnowsBest.png Image:EmilyKnowsBest.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest1.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest3.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest5.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest6.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest7.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest8.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest9.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest10.jpg|Emily, Percy, Toby, and the Fat Controller File:EmilyKnowsBest11.jpg|Toby and Percy File:EmilyKnowsBest12.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest13.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest14.jpg|Toby, Percy, and Emily File:EmilyKnowsBest16.png|Percy passes the Scottish Castle File:EmilyKnowsBest17.png|Henry and Gordon on the Sodor Suspension Bridge File:EmilyKnowsBest18.png|The ruined castle File:EmilyKnowsBest19.png File:EmilyKnowsBest20.png File:EmilyKnowsBest21.png File:EmilyKnowsBest22.png File:EmilyKnowsBest23.png File:EmilyKnowsBest24.png File:EmilyKnowsBest25.png File:EmilyKnowsBest26.png File:EmilyKnowsBest27.png File:EmilyKnowsBest28.png File:EmilyKnowsBest29.png File:EmilyKnowsBest30.png|Emily at Maithwaite File:EmilyKnowsBest31.png|The Maithwaite stationmaster on the phone File:EmilyKnowsBest32.png File:EmilyKnowsBest33.png File:EmilyKnowsBest34.png File:EmilyKnowsBest35.png Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes